


Secrets

by Rainbowofdoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Verse, Retired skater Yuuri, Will add more tags as I go, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowofdoom/pseuds/Rainbowofdoom
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is marred to the love of his life retired six time gold medalist figure skater Katsuki Yuuri and is the head of the Russian mafia. Yuuri doesn't know that his husband is part of the mafia and Viktor planes on keeping it that way. but little dose he know that his little omega has a secret of his own.Sorry I'm really bad at summary =P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around in my head for awhile now. so i finally decided to start it. i don't really know were its going but i will figure it out as i go. and maybe you guys can help me abit.  
> I'm not that great at writing anymore so any pointers are welcome. this chapter is mostly dialog and i kinda hate myself for it.  
> Side notes:  
> Mafia and Omega verse are my favorite AUs  
> not all ships are going to happen i love Beka and Yuri together but they are just going to be best friends in this. Brother form another mother. (shoot me now)  
> Most of this is written at night. so please forgive me if i miss spell name or if things make no since. (i work nights at a pretty easy job and can wright as long as my stuff gets done.)

“I-I swear I d-did it alone.” The man gasped as Viktor removed his head for under filthy water.  
“So your telling me you acted alone. A man that can’t tie his own shoes without mumbling the rabbit goes through the hole. Came up with a plan that not only screwed me over a ten grand but somehow snuck a new drug into my territory.” Viktor dragged the man by his hair and tossed him back into the chair he was tied to earlier.

“Steven we both know that you are laying to me. And all you have to do to make all this stop is to give me the names of the man you are working for and a list of were the new drugs are being sold.” He walked over to the tabled that he had his tools and picked up a blow torch and watched as Stevens eyes grew large with fear before clicked it on. “I think you’re a bit cold after your swim shell I warm you up?” Viktor asked as he picked up a large screw driver running the metal under the flame.

Steven paled as he watched the flames lick at the screw driver the metal starting to glow red. “Please don’t, they have my mate and pup he will kill them!”  
Viktor stilled he had known Steven for years not once had the man said anything about a family. hell he took the new of his betrayal to heart. Dragged him the room they stood in now tied him to the cold metal chair and walked out. After two days he started his interrogation working the man for almost two hours with a frozen heart.  
He also understood Steven. Victor himself had only gotten married a year ago to his Yuuri. Who knew nothing about Viktor being a mafia boss and he planned on keeping it that way. Only his most trusted friends and family knew about his husband. And Steven was not in that circle.

“Family? I thought the bratva was you only family?” Victor eyed the man.  
“No.” the other man whispered “I met Tina four years ago. We dated for a year before we married and boned. She is an omega. We have a pup!” Steven started to sob. “Lilly just turned two and she got to spend it with strangers in a damp cell.”  
Viktor felt sick and once again felt sympathy for the man. “Why didn’t you come to me? I would have helped you.”  
“I-I know…..but I was told if he seen you or even smelt you he would kill Tina and Lilly. I haven’t seen them in two months only getting a phone call once a week that only lasts a few minutes. Viktor my Family!”

  
Viktor put the torch and screw driver down and walked over to Steven and pulled him up by his shirt and walked him over to the table. “Because you are an old friend I will only take one finger for betraying me you also lose your high ranking and be placed under one of my inner circles houses.”  
Steven willing placed right hand on the table top and Viktor knew the other man understood. He Picked up one of his knifes and spared Stevens fingers out so they were not lined up so close together then with one clean slice of the blade he cut the other man’s ring finger off just below the knuckle.

  
Viktor let go of Steven and walked over to the door and pulled it open and called for Chris his oldest friend. When the blond walked into the room he gave him quick orders to take Steven to the infirmary to get looked over. Both men stared at him confused as he walked out of the room.  
Viktor cheeked his watch and cursed under his breath it was all read past five he would have to call Yuuri and tell him he was going to be home late. He hated to tell his mate that he had to eat alone for the third time this week and to go to bed without him. When he reached his office he slumped into his chair and pulled out his phone to call his husband. Yuuri picked up after two rings

  
“Hello hansom!” he picked up cheerfully. “How’s work going?”  
“Not good moya lyubov. I called to tell you I’m going to be late again tonight. I have a last minute meeting and I don’t know how long it’s going to last.”  
“Ok.” Viktor could hear the whine in Yuuri’s voice and it killed him. “I understand, but you better eat something. And no a cookie does not count as dinner and neither dose the lunch you took last week and never ate. You still need to bring home that bento.”  
Viktor chuckled “yes Dorogoy. I’ll order some take out for the meeting I’m sure my clients would like some dinner as well. And I will try to remember to grab the bento box out of the fridge before I head home but no promises. You know how forgetful I can be.”  
“Oh don’t I know it.” his mate giggled.  
“Hey.” Viktor gasped in mock offence. “I try my best.”  
Yuuri giggled again “I know that’s one of the things I love about you.”  
There was a knock on his office door before Viktor could continue their banter. “Dorogoy I got to go. Eat and get some rest I’ll be home as soon as I can.”  
“I love you. Drive safe when you head home.”  
“Ty moyo solnyshko.”

  
When he hanged up he felt a little lighter but his inner alpha wanted to go home and be with his mate it had been long day and it was about to become an even longer night.  
There was another knock on the door before it banged opened and a blond young man walked in.  
“Oi old man Chris wanted me to tell you that the asshole that betrayed us would be ready to talk again in about an hour. And we both want to know what the hell is going on. We should be digging a hole for him not patching him up.”  
The older man ran a hand thru his hair what peace he had after talking to his mate was now gone. “He talked. He didn’t tell me who but he told me why and that’s all you need to know for now.”  
“Fuck you Viktor I’m su…..”  
“Yuri!” Viktor growled cutting the young man off. Yuri’s eyes fell to the ground as he felt the full force of the alpha command in Viktor voice. Although Yuri all so an alpha he knew Viktor was more dominant and in a foul mood. And he was not about to push his luck.

  
“Call Mila and George tell them to be here in an hour. And if Otabek is back state side call him we may need him as well.” Yuri just nodded his head and walked out of Viktor’s office.  
When Viktor’s Office door was shut again he picked up his cell and called the one family besides his own he could rely on.  
When Michele Crispina picked up the phone he wasted no time explaining the corner that Steven painted himself into.  
“and after Sera hacks the phone system and find out where the calls are coming from we make our move.”  
“Viktor you know it’s not that easy. Sera at best can find the closest tower the phones signal bou……” Michele was cut off then there was the sound of a struggle on the other end. After a few minutes Viktor started to feel concerned for his friend’s safety but then a womans voice came over the phone.-

  
“Serves you right for doubting my abilities……..oh go cry to Emil. Hi Viktor we will be over as soon as I’m done feeding Areum. We will have to bring the kids along but I’m sure my sweet girl will sleep and Luca will be content in the play room. And he has been talking none stop about his dyadya Vik and Yu-Yu I think he loves you more than me.” She sounded hurt but Viktor knew she was only playing  
Viktor chuckled. “Thank you.” Was all he said before he hanged up.

  
An hour and half later he was informed that both Mila and George were both too far away to make to make it back in time for the meeting but were on their way, Otabek's plane had just landed, and The Crispino’s and Lee’s minus Seung-Gil who was off on family business and but was due to arrive the next day. Had arrived with kids in tow. Sera took Areum to the Nursery to sleep while Luca was set up in the play room with snacks. After the kids were content they headed to Viktor’s office were Chris and Steven was waiting with the take he had promised his husband he would order.

  
Once everyone finished eating in awkward silence Viktor leaned back in his chair and looked at Steven “We are going to get your family back.”  
Steven started crying. “After all I did. You’re still going to help me?” he asked between sobs.  
Without a seconded thought Viktor nodded and the man only sobbed harder.  
Sara patted Steven on the back. “What we need to know now is when they call and if it’s random numbers each time or the same one. I also need your phone so I can hack it so I can trace your calls.”  
She waited patiently as the man pulled himself together enough to answer her. “They call every Thursday around two. They call from the same number most of the time but once in a while they will call form a different number. Viktor has my phone.”  
“Ok good, I will need you to show me the numbers. How long does the calls last? They need to be about three minutes long for me to get a good trace on them.”  
“The longest one was about five minutes. It wasn’t a good call……the next day I got fingers is the mail….one for each of them.”  
Viktor’s inner alpha growled what kind of people would cut off a toddler’s finger to prove a point. He felt sick to his stomach.  
He heard Chris swear under his breath. The whole room felt sorry for Steven and every one of them wanted the bastards dead.  
Viktor noticed Chris and Emil go still then realized the room smelt like enraged or desperate Alphas there was also a hint of stressed omegas. “We all need to calm down. I believe we are making Email and Chris uncomfortable.” He opened his desk drew and pulled out Stevens phone. “Sera why don’t you get started on the phone. Steven you go and get some rest I worked you over pretty good.”  
I’ll say you worked him worked him over.” Chris snorted “he has at least two broken ribs three broken fingers, one missing finger and we are not going to start on how much bruising he is going to have. And on a side note you messed up his pretty face.”  
“I dissevered it. I was stupid I should have come to you when it all started.” Steven said as he stood up. “I’ll be in the gust wing if you need me.” The group watched as he walked out of the room.  
Sara picked up the phone “I’ll be in the lab.” She told them as she also left the room leaving Chris, Emil, and her brother left to help Viktor with the rescue plan. Michele was now embracing Emil letting out calming Pheromones and Chris looked more relaxed. Viktor often forgot his two friends were omegas since both of them never really acted as one. Emil was one of the most ruthless enforcers he had ever met. But after he had Luca he started to show his motherly side more often. He even scolded Victor for not eating proper meals while he was away from his mate. Chris shows his softer side more often he even became a doctor to care for his pack but if you cross him or any of his friends he would come after with the intent to kill.  
An awkward silence fell over the room once again till Chris Cleared his throat “you Alphas just can’t help yourselves when you know there is a damsel in distress. But who the hell would cut a finger off of a child. That poor baby must be terrified.” Emil nodded in agreement “I stressed myself out just thinking of that baby girl locked up in a cold cell missing a finger. I mean what if that was my Luca?”  
Michele rubbed comforting circles on Emil’s back “If that was our boy I would kill ever last soul who dare lay a hand on him.” The Italian growled.  
“I refuse to fail my family again. We will get Tina and Bell back.” Viktor stated and the room lapsed into silence.  
“Viktor no one bl…..” Chris started to say something when the ash blond cut him off.  
“Mickey, Emil are you ok with being the extracting team?”  
“I refuse.” Emil said at once. “I won’t put both of us danger…..for Luca’s sake.”  
“Of course. Chris what about you? Will you cover Mickey?”  
“I will, but I would like to add one more person to the team if you don’t mind. It’s no one you know personally but I’m sure you have everyone here knows of her.”  
“It depends on who this her is.” Viktor said as he watched Chris stand and walked over to lean on his desk.  
“Her name is Juniper Graf But you will know her as the Angel of Death.”  
The three men just stared at him. “How the hell do you know an assassin?” Michele demanded.  
“You see.” Chis began as he glanced down at Viktor. “I looked for her after the events of last year. I figured we could use an assassin on our side. After asking around for a few months Julian her Handler that just so happens to be her brother walked in to my clinic out of the blue. We talked for a few hours were I tried to convince him to join out ranks. He refused saying he didn’t like the idea of his sister be associated with the mafia.”  
“It sounds like he turned you down flat. How do you know the will join us now?” Viktor asked.  
Chris blushed  
“For god’s sake Chris, did you have to seduce the poor man?” Michele exclaimed.  
Chris’s blush deepened. “It was more of him seducing me.” He paused and thought for a moment “no that’s not right …..It was like his Alpha called to my omega and vice versa. It’s all very confusing my inner omega only calls for an alpha during my heats.”  
A smile spread across Emil’s face. “It sounds like you have found your mate.” he chuckled. “I was the same way when I first met Mickey. Though it took him a bit longer for the soul bond to click in place for him. Sara and I think it was because he was on over protective big brother.”  
Viktor remembered the day the two men met. He had called them both into his office to take care of a particular thorn in his side. It was too dangers to send the omega alone so he had asked Michele and Sara to tag along. As soon as the sibling walked into the room Email just stared at Mickey. And of course he thought he was making goo goo eyes at his sister and tried to kill the poor man. It took a good half hour to get him under control. But once the mission was a success and four months later the two had bonded and was expecting Luca.”

  
“I’m surprised you two aren’t bonded yet. As soon as I registered what was going on I need Emil to be mine. My inner alpha demanded it.” the Italian said once again wrapping his arm around his mate while Emil leaned into him.  
Viktor nodded in agreement “I was the same with my Yuuri.” And once again Viktor wished he was at home cuddling up with his mate.  
Chris sighed. “Jul wants to take it slow. He never been in love and his alpha has never been intrigued by an omega before. And to top it off he thought he was straight. To say he was confused was an understatement.”  
“And you haven’t used your _ass_ ets to lure him in.” Viktor teased in amusements he knew his best friend was very flirtatious and didn’t have a problem over sharing his love life.

  
The Swiss man turned crimson once more while nodding. “It seems he has an immunity to my charms.” He clears his throat then continued “I think we talked enough about my love life. I can contact Jul and arrange a meeting with the two of them. I’m certain that Juni will be more then welling to help us.”

“Beside you dating her handler, why would she help us? And doesn’t her hander choose her marks for her? ” Emil asked  
“They trust me and I have stated several times how much I trusted Viktor and his inner circle. For your second question no, the angel chooses her own marks. Jul is more of a middle man and much like our dear Mickey he’s an over protective big brother and doesn’t want his sisters identity known.”

  
Viktor sat back in his chair and closed his eyes to think over what the group had talked about and what the coming days would bring. He knew the extra help would be useful. But what would it cost him. No matter what conations Chris had with the Angel of death he knew she would have her own price and from the rumors he as head about her the price is not always money. He let out a sigh and looked up at Chris. “Make the call, ask if they wouldn’t mind meeting over lunch. I’ll be here at eleven no sooner. I disparity need some Yuuri time.” he pouted “But first have you seen Yura? I’m surprised he didn’t take part in the meeting.”

  
“After letting us in he said something about a balding power hungry old man before retreating into his room.” Emil answered him.  
“I bet you he was avoiding Viktor. He has been in a horrible mood all week.” Chris teased poking Viktor in the side.  
“You would be in a bad mood to if you were away from you mate as much as I am.” The Russian snapped smacking his friends hand away.” This week as been hell and on top of everything my Yuuri is acting strange I know he is keeping something from me but I can’t figure out what.”  
“You need to calm down.” Chris told him. “Isn’t your anniversary coming in a few days? He’s problem just planning something so should stop poking around and let him do his thing before you ruin your own surprise.”  
“Your right.” Viktor paused and paled as he pulled out his phone to cheek the date. “Shit my anniversary is tomorrow!”  
“Don’t you mean today? It’s already past one.” Michele pointed out  
“Oh fuck!” Viktor cursed and buried his head in is hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it to me so long to upload this chapter. my lupus decided to flare up so i was in a lot of pain and really tired so i mostly slept or watch doctor who. i did wright some so if it makes no since I'm sorry my brain was goo.
> 
> Thanks for the commits and kudos!!! 
> 
> as promised there is more Yuuri in this chapater
> 
> happy reading

Yuuri pouted as he placed his phone back on the set next to him. He had just got off the phone with Viktor and was told he would be in late. And late night meant early mornings and all that he planned for their anniversary would go to waste. He knew he was being petty and that Viktor worked hard running his own Import and Export Business but he was hopping to spend the day with his mate wrapped up together in bed till it was time to hand him the little blue envelope that held his gift inside. Along with the hardest secret he had to keep from his mate.

The Japanese man stood up and slapped his cheeks “Snap out of it Yurri.” He told himself and walked in to the kitchen to start dinner. He pulled out all the ingredients he had picked up that afternoon for Viktor’s favorite beef stew. He had planned on making for their anniversary dinner but knowing his mate would have another long day tomorrow he wanted Viktor to be able to have it for his lunch for a pick me up. And it was also time consuming since he was doubling the recipe for Viktor could take it to work with him for the next few days and for he could send a pot home to Yurio.

Since he moved out he worried his “son” was not eating enough. When Yuuri met Yurio two years ago he had imprinted on the then sixteen year old and all his omega motherly instincts kicked in for the first time. He loves the boy like he was his own flash and blood and often smothered the blond tiger.

The stew had started to simmer when Yuuri phones went off. He recognized the ringtone that Minami had set for himself. Yuuri had agreed to coach the younger Japanese boy six months ago. His Coach Kanako had just married and was now expecting her first child and decided to take a season off. When she told Minami he had begged her to get ahold of the retired skater. He was making his senior debut this coming year and if he couldn’t have her then he wanted the best and who better than a six time ISU grand prix gold medalist. Yuuri himself had only been married five months when he got the call he had turned the boy down at first he wanted alone time with his mate and new family but Viktor watched how much his husband missed the ice so he sat him down and had long heart to heart talk with his lover after Yurri called Minami and broke the news to him. He will never forget the happy fan boy squeal that the boy made. After talking they decided that the Minami would movie to Russia six months before the season started to start his training and come up with his theme and programs.

“Hey Kenny. Wh….” Before Yuuri could finish his greeting the boy cut him off. “I know what my theme is! It’s going to be fandom or maybe I should call it geekdom. what do you think?” before the older man could even answer he continued talking. “I was thing for my short program I could skate to an anime theme song maybe from attack on titan it’s my favorite show right now and my free program I could use something from a video game.”

Yuuri waited a moment while he stirred the stew to make sure the boy was done before he said anything. “Kenny what about calling your theme forever geek or something along those lines. that way you can talked about how anime and gaming effected your life during the revile press conference.”

“Sensei that’s a great idea! I love it! I can’t wait to start training with you next week and thank you for finding me an apartment close to the rink……..” Yuuri listened to the boy talk as he added the vegetables to the beef stew and set a timer before sitting down at the table. Kenny kept on talking about attack on titan so he made a mental note to watch it for he could help the boy come up with a good program that would represent the anime. They talked till Yuuri’s timer went off after saying their goodbyes. Yuuri tasted the stew and added the finishing touches before he turned the stove off and moved the large pot onto the counter to cool.

While we waited he served himself a bowl and sat back down at the table and pulled out his phone to skim his social media apps. He smiled when the first thing that pops up on his feed was of his best friend Phichit’s hamsters. Apparently one of them had litter of babies and he was over the moon posting pictures of the ugly pink aliens with their mom. He clicked on the picture comment section and typed CONGRATULTION!!! He cheeked the time it was past eight so that would make it around midnight in Thailand. Yuuri let out a puff of air he missed his best friend and would love to call him it has been months since he seen the Thai but knew the man need sleep. He had started training early for the upcoming season and was determined to win gold since he was following in Yuuri footsteps and retiring after this season. But with any luck Kenny and Phichit would be assigned to some the same competitions.

Yuuri skimmed over some more of his feed while he finished his stew and found nothing else of interest. She he close out of the app and started up some music. Leaving his phone on the table he rinsed he bowl out and placed it in the dishwasher. Then he grabbed Tupperware that the rest of the stew was going into.

An hour and a half later the stew was stored in the fridge and the dishes were done. And after taking a hot shower and pulling on one of Viktor’s big sweaters Yuuri was wrapped up in a blanket that also smelt like his mate and was now channel surfing. He was trying to keep his mind off his gift he was going to give his alpha tomorrow morning but was failing. His eyes kept on flicking to the book he had hid the envelope “I’m I over thinking the hiding place?” he asked out loud “No I’m not….right…but what if he gets home and wants to read!” He gasped “or I don’t get it to him before he leaves for work.”

He tossed the blanket aside and pulled the gift from its hiding place before heading to his room to store it in his night stand drawer. Now satisfied that he could reach it before his mate could leave there bed and that  It was safe from Viktor’s midnight read-a-thon. Yuuri walked back to the living room and wrapped himself back up and picked a movie from Netflix.

Before the opening creates were done rolling across the screen his mind started to wonder to his night stand. _We stored first aid kit in there last week….what if he needs a band aid because he got a paper cut from the book he was reading!......stop it! Its fine!......I’ll Just hide it in my underwear drawer!_

The young man jumped up from the couch tripping himself with the blanket he had tangled himself into. He caught himself before he could hit the floor and kicked the blanket off. Then moved the envelope once again. But before he left the room he changed his other mind and put it back in the night stand and moved the first aid kit next to the books were it could be reached for paper cut emergencies. Once again he was cozy on the couch watching the movie that he had started over. Yurri was so warm and comfy that he began to drift off to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chris had somehow pulled two dozen blue and white roses out of thin air he then pulled Viktor into his office and helped him put together a lovers coupon book filled with free foot rubs and promise to do the dishes. All the while telling him how the first year anniversary was known as the paper anniversary so he must have something made of paper.

When they were finished writhing the coupons down on flash cards Chris shuffled the two piles together then tied with a ribbon that mated the roses. “You’re so lucky to have me as your best friend. Poor little Yuuri would have nothing to look forward to if it wasn’t for me.” Chris giggled as he handed the bundle to his forgetful friend.

“It’s not like I meant to forget. I knew it was this week sometime. It just creeped up on me with everything that been going on.”

“I know I know. About that I got ahold of Jul and the meeting was set up for one. The angel will set the price after she knows what she is getting involved in.” Viktor nodded and started together the roses and other items he would be taking home with him before turning back to his friend.

“Are the rumors true about her not always asking for money?”

Chris Chuckled “you did your homework too I see. But yes since in known her she has asked for a box of cheap chocolates, a lucky penny, last month she asked for a pregnant poodle.”

“A pregnant poodle?” Viktor asked surprised.

“Yes a pregnant poodle. The man breed show dogs and she asked for his prized very pregnant poodle for payment. He was a little cross with her but wanted a man dead more then he wanted to keep his dog. Anyway its late you should head home and I should head to bed."

Forty minutes later Viktor was trying to be as quiet as possible as he opened the door with a handful of roses and his briefcase. As soon as he was in he pushed the door closed with his foot and made his way to the kitchen to find some vases to put the roses in he had decided he wanted to put as many around the house as he could that way his Yuuri would see them and know he was loved even if he couldn’t be with him the entire day.

When he walked in to the kitchen the lingering smell of beef stew hit him and his mouth began to water. He tossed his arm load on to the table and through open the fridge door. There before him was one of his favorite sights. a shelf full of Yuuri’s home made beef stew. The stew was already in individual containers ready to be heated and ate. And on top of each lid was a note from his mate. He picked up and read the note _I still fall in love with you every day_.

His heart swelled with happiness. “How did I get so lucky?” he mumbled to himself before placing the stew back in the fridge. Viktor found the vases he was originally looking for and set to work.

When he walked into the front room to place some roses on the end table he found Yuuri curled up in a blanket on arm hanging over the edge of the couch with the remote still in hand. The Russian slipped the remote out of his lovers hand and clicked the TV off. When he went to pull the blanket off Yuuri he grabbed the blanket in a death grip and curled himself deeper into the folds of the soft fabric to were only the top of his head was showing.

Viktor ran his fingers through the hair that was showing. “Love if you don’t come out of hiding I can’t help you to bed.” The Japanese man mumbled something in his sleep and relaxed in to his lovers touch. After a few more minutes Viktor was able to pull the blanket away and left Yuuri form the couch bridle style. Yuuri automatically cuddled his nose into the sent gland in his neck and started to purr. Viktor smiled as he walked into their bedroom.

When he tried to lay his mate down he grabbed ahold of his shirt. “Vita you’re home…..or am I just dreaming?” Yuuri asked still half asleep.

“No Moya lyubov I’m home. Would you like to go to bed?”

“Only if you stay.” Viktor sat Yuuri on his side of the bed before crawling over his lover to get to his own side of the bed.

Yuuri giggled and smacked his arm. “You could have walked over to your side like a normal person.”

“Since when have I ever been normal?” Viktor teased his husband before pulling Yuuri into a hug. “What am I going to do with you?” Yuuri asked as he snuggled into Viktor’s side. The taller man wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a while wrapped up in each other’s sent just enjoying being together.

“Hey Vita what time is it?”

“I’m not sure. Three something.”

Yuuri wiggled out of his husbands arms and rolled over and pulled something out of his nightstand. When he rolled back over he handed him a blue envelope. “Happy anniversary.” Viktor sat up and Yuuri followed suit.

“Oh, let me go get your gifts too we can open them together.” Before Viktor could even leave the bed Yuuri grabbed ahold of his arm. “No!” the Asian almost yelled. And Viktor noticed his mate was starting to smell anxious.

“Ok, ok I will open your first.” He leaned over and kissed his mates forehead before turning his attention to the envelope in his hands. He carefully before pulling out a single folded sheet of paper. When he unfolded it he was confused for in his hand was the results of a blood text. Then some highlighted letters near the top caught his attention.

Pregnancy test results: Positive

Viktor stared at the paper read that single line over and over and over again. He then turned to Yuuri who was nervously fiddling with the end of his night shirt. He launched himself at the man beside him wrapping his arms around his mate while rubbing his face on his belly. “We’re having a baby! This is the best gift ever. I’m going to be a daddy!”

Yuuri sighed in relief “I’m so happy. I’ve been nerves all week I’m surprised I was able to keep it secret for this long.”

Viktor paused with his snuggling. “You’ve known for a week?”

“Yes. Are you mad I didn’t tell you right away? Chris said this would make a wonderful paper anniversary gift when he did the blood work.” Yuuri was starting to panic Viktor sat up and pulled his mate into his arms and kissed him.

“Of course I’m not mad. It just explains why Chris has been acting funny all week. I should have known he was hiding something.”

Yuuri relaxed into his mate. “I’m glad neither of us gave it away. But are you sure you’re not mad?” he asked looking up at Viktor through his eyelashes .

The Russians heart skipped a beat “how could I ever be mad at you?” _especially when you look at me like that._ He added to himself

“Now it’s time for your gift.” He let sat Yuuri back down on his side of the bed before rolling off the bed and leaving the room. He returned moments later with a vase of roses and the coupons. He placed the roses on Yuuri’s night stand before handing the stack of cards to his waiting husband. “I’m sorry it’s not much. I promise I will get you something better when things are less busy at work.”

Yuuri untied the ribbon and smiled when he seen the top card. Good for one free kiss. He handed the card to Viktor. “I love it! I want to redeem this one right now.” Viktor leaned over and captured his mate’s lips in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing fluff so i hope it turned out ok.  
> next chapter there will be the meeting and i get to introduce The Angel of Death and Chris's Jul so I'm kinda excited!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post my life went from 0 to 60 in 0.02 seconds. i decided to help with the community theater right when someone just up and quite at my job so between the play and working 6 days a week I've been dead on my feet. 
> 
> Waring-talk about rape. doesn't go into detail.
> 
> happy reading!

Viktor walked up to his family’s mansion with an extra pep in his step spite only getting a few hours of sleep. The free kiss coupon had quickly turned into more erotic activities that had him up most of the morning not the he was complaining. He was in such a good mood he stopped by his men’s favorite bakery and picked up four large boxes of donuts that he was now trying to balance while he opened the front door. 

The door suddenly opened reviling his favorite nephew

“Yurio! Donut?” 

The blond grabbed the top two boxes form his uncle and stocked off towards the kitchen without saying a word to him. Viktor let out a huff of air. He knew the young man would still be upset with him and he did really blame him. He would be upset to if someone pulled the dominance card like he had.

Yuri turned and glared at him. “I don’t forgive you. 

“For what? The meeting or the command?”

“For both!” the blond yelled. “First thing this morning the hag pulls me out of bed and dragged me into a meeting with the rest of the slackers to get briefed on what went on yesterday. And do you know who ran the meeting…..Chris did and do you know what he did for half of It.?”

“Juggle pineapples.”

“Wait the fuck…..no, he gushed over his new lo…”

Before he could finish the kitchen door swung opened and Viktor was nearly knocked over by blur of brown hair.

“Dyadya Vik! Mama said he seen you with donuts! Can I have five?!”

“There’s my little helper.” Viktor smile down at the young boy. “And dare I ask why you want five donuts.”

“Dyadya didn’t you know donuts are for eating and I’m so hungry I need to eats five.”

The older man chuckled then looked back up to his nephew. “We’ll continue this talk later for now let eat before Luka starves to death.”

When he walked into the kitchen he found Seung Gil sitting at the table feeding his daughter a bottle. Viktor nodded to his friend and placed the donuts on the counter.

“When did you get back?” he asked the Korean 

“Twenty minutes ago.” Seung answered without looking up from Areum. 

Viktor walked over and smiled down at the buddle in the other man’s arms. He couldn’t wait till he could hold his little one but was equally exited to watch the baby grow inside his mate’s womb. 

“You’re going like a weed.” he cooed at the baby. Seung hummed in agreement. 

Viktor still wasn’t to sure how to act around the Korean. He has only been in his group for little over a year now. The only thing he really knew about the man was that he didn’t talk much and didn’t show his emotions often. But over the year he has proven himself trust worthy plus he loves his fake little sister enough to walk away from his life of solitude.

Sara had brought Seung with her to a dinner party. She dragged the poor man up to her brother and announced that they were bonded and that she was pregnant. And she was fully prepared to leave the family to be with her mate. Of course Michele didn’t take the news well Emil and Viktor had to hold the man down while they worked things out. Turned out Seung was a hit man and one of the best snippers that Viktor has ever seen. And the only reason the pair meet was because Mickey had pissed a rival group off said group hired the hit man to kill his sister to send a message one thing lead to another and Viktor gained a new family member. 

Viktor felt a tug on his shirt when he looked down Luca was pouting at him. 

“Dyadya did you forget about my five donuts?”

He scooped the boy up in his arms and snuggled him. “Of course not! But you should pick out one to start with and you can have a big glass of chocolate milk to go with it."

While sitting Luca up in a chair with his treats Mila and Sara walked in soon followed by Emil and Michele. Sara wrapped her arms around her mate and kissed his cheek Viktor was amused by the blush that dusted the man’s face. Mila had walked up to Luca and stole a bite of his pastry the boy cried in protest but was soon hushed when the red head pushed another donut into his other hand before ruffling his hair. The other two smiled at their son while looking over the donut selection reminding Mila not to give Luca too many sweets.

Viktor stood back and watched the group with a smile. he loved mornings like this one when the only thing that was missing was his Yuuri. The Russian knew this was the calm before the storm and in the next few days everything could change.

Viktor was knocked out of his train of thought when a peace of doughnut hit him in the face.  
“You’re smiling like a damn fool.” The blond tiger cursed at him. 

“He can’t help himself.” Chris said as he walked in and draped himself over Viktor’s shoulders. “He has so much to look forward too.” He gave the group a smile that said I know something you don’t.  
“You have gossip on Viktor, do tell.” Mila cooed  
“Ok!” Chris’s smiled grew wider while Viktor gave him don’t you even dare look.  
“The poor man just can’t detain his excitement about meeting my soul mate.”  
The group groaned in disappointment  
“Come on Chris!” Sara whined.  
“The news is big and not mine to tell.” Chris told the group.  
All eyes turn to Viktor. “After everything is settled with Steven I’ll let you all know what’s going on. All you have to know now it has nothing to do with the group.” He told his make shift family. “Now let’s get down to business and get everything ready for lunch.”

****

A few hours later Viktor and his inner circle (which included Chris, The Cripino twins, Emil, Seung Gil, George, Mila, Yuri and Otabek who had arrived fifteen minutes ago.) Yuri had felled Otabek in while he washing up for lunch. The man just gave him a thumbs up before taking his normal seat in the corner. 

There was a knock on the door before Victor could even stand Chris had jumped up ran over the door swung it open with one go and thrown himself at the man on the other side. ”Jul! I’m so happy to see you!”  
“It’s good to see you too.” The other man said patting Chris’s head while smiling at him warmly.

Viktor made his way over and took the scene in before him. Chris was hugging who he presumed was Julianne Graf. The new man had shaggy brown hair that framed a handsome face with brown eyes and standing behind him smiling lovingly at the two men was a girl that couldn’t be no more than eighteen. she had the same brown hair has her brother that she wore in a pixie cut that suited her round face her eyes were a calming dark blue. 

Viktor knew two things almost immediately first was that two men in front of him were very much in love and his mind wonder back to Mickey’s question of why the two haven’t bonded yet. And the seconded thing was the girl in front of him was an omega and that peaked his interest. It was very rare for male omega like Emil and Chris to be able to inflict pain to another living thing but it was unheard of for a female omega to kill any thing bigger then spider. The Girl looked up and caught him staring at her so she gave him a small wave of her hand. The Russian waves back not sure what else to do so he turned his attention to the two men that were still embracing and cleared his throat. 

Chris slowly pilled himself away from his mate and walked over to Viktor “May I introduce Julianne Graf and his sister Juniper.  
Julianne walked up and shook Viktor’s hand “it’s nice to finally meet you. Chris talks fondly of you and your family.” He gestured to his sister now standing beside him. “And like Chris said this is my sister Juniper or should I say The Angel of Death.”  
Viktor noted the hint of pride in the man’s voice that made his inner alpha fell a bit ill. Juniper still didn’t say anything but offered her hand witch Viktor shook.  
Viktor lead the small group back into the main sitting room were the rest of the group was still waiting. Chris pulled his alpha to a love seat in the back center of the room and sat down tugging the other man to his side. Juniper took the chair next to them. Viktor stated standing 

“I’ll start this meeting by introducing my family.” he started at the right side of the room gesturing to each person in turn  
“This is my sister Mila and cousin Georgi” Mila smiled and waved and Georgi lifted his glass of scotch in greeting.  
“Next to them is my nephew Yuri.” Yuri nodded his head  
“On to the left side we have the Lees Sara and Seung and next to them are the Crispinas Emil and Michele and one in the corner is Otabek.” Sara waved and when she noticed that her husband just sat there so she picked up his hand and waved it for him. Email and Michele like Yuri just gave a nod of their heads. And Otabek lifted a finger off of his folded arms.  
“Everyone as you may have guessed this is Julianne and Juniper Graf.”  
“Hello everyone it’s nice to finally have faces to the people I hear so much about.” Julianne said giving the group a charming smile.  
Juniper again didn’t say anything but she pulled out her phone and started typing on it. Viktor was upset why come to a meeting if all you were going to do was play on your phone. If the assassin was part of his team the phone would have been smashed against a wall. He was about to say something when every phone in the room went off. One by one the confused group pulled put their phones. When Viktor looked at his there was chibi angel holding a scythe dancing on his screen  
“What the hell is going on?” Yuri asked  
Chris burst out laughing “I told you there faces would be priceless. Just click on the angel its fine I promise your phones won’t explode.”  
When Viktor clicked on the dancing angel a new messenger opened  
Angel-I’m so excited to finally meet you all!!!!! Please feel free to call me Juni

Sara jumped up “how did you hack everyone’s phones!? I personally worked on them to make the family’s phones hack free.”  
Juni typed on her phone faster than Viktor thought posable then one again everyone’s phones went off.  
Angel-Chris let me program my messenger on his phone. When I was working on it I looked to see what programs you had running on it and made a patch that would allow me to enter you groups’ phones. I’m very impressed with your skills it took me all most a full day to install anything on Chris’s phone and a about week to make the patch.  
“So you’re telling me that it took you a week to undo all my programming?” Sara asked slacked jawed  
“If it makes you feel any better it was her only project that week and she pulled a couple of all nighters.” Juni’s brother pointed out.  
“And she sent me a lot of mean emoji’s.” Chris added  
Angel- I assure you that my computer skills is no were close to yours. I would love to learn from you.  
“Why do you need to patch in to our phones in the first place? Why don’t you just talk?” Yuri demanded  
Before Viktor could open his mouth to scolded his nephew the room was filled with the beeping of everyone’s phones  
Angel- Its a long story Jul do you mind telling it?  
Julianne looked at his sister and shook his head. “Of course not.” Then he turned his attention to the group.  
“Our father passed when Juni was ten and I was eighteen. My father was heath conscious so it came to a surprise to us when the police came to inform us that he was found on is favorite jogging trail. Everything pointed to heart attack. My father’s business partner helped my mother with the funereal among other things during that time they grew very close and was married with in the year. Everything was fine my sister and I were happy that my mother found happiness after our father’s passing but that all changed after my sister presented at an omega. He lost control of his alpha and went on a rampage he killed our mother when she tried to protect Juni after he raped and nearly killed her by strangulation he took off. Juni's vocal cords were severely damaged in the attack and she became mute.”  
The room was silent for a few moments till Yuri spoke up. “That bastard better be rotting in hell.”  
Angel- I may have taken me five years but I had my revenge.  
“good.” then Yuri turned to Julianne. “And where were you during all this.” the young Russian demanded.  
“I was away at school. When I was notified about the attack I went straight home.”

Angel- he stayed with me for a while but I sent him back I didn’t want to be in the way of his dreams. But enough about the past lets talk about why I’m here for I can give you my price and eat I was promised food. 

The group made it way to the dining room and once everyone was seated with plates of food in front of them Viktor told the newcomers about Steven and his family and about the plan they had so far. (Witch was to wait for a phone call and hope it was long enough for a trace. Since the rest of the group arrived they haven’t come up with a new rescue plan. Plus the were waiting to see if the angel of death would join them)

Once Viktor was done Juni didn’t reach for her phone to type a reply she finished her meal then crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

“She’s thinking.” Her brother told the group. After fifteen minutes the young women picked up her phone and typed this time only Viktor’s phone went off.

Angel- I will help. But as you know I don’t work for free my price is your most guarded secret 

All eyes were on the ash blond Russian for it was his turn to sit and thing. He had two secrets that he kept guarded the first was of his husband the only members that knew about the retired skater was sitting at the table with him. And the second was only thing he hid from said husband and that was the fact he was no ordinary business man he had told him the day they met he ran his family’s imports and export company he wanted to keep his mate safe and away from the true nature of his family’s profession. And now the love of his life was the only key to save two innocent lives and put a stop to what he hoping was small group. 

He nodded his head then turned to the group. “Yuri, Chris show our guest to my office, as for the rest of you stick around after I talk to Juni and Julianne the real planning begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry about the wait. i wasn't 100% happy with this chapter but i hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Dyadya- Russian for uncle 
> 
> The next chapter will be about how Viktor and Yuuri met and the final plan. I'll try to get it posted in the next two weeks but no promises. 
> 
> fell free to leave comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry that this took me so long. My computer hates me and decided it wanted to delete my life away. so i had to reset it and start this chapter over but it might have been a good thing since i was hating the way it was going. not that i love how it is now but i like it better.....  
> on top of my computer betraying me I had a birthday I really wanted to get this post on my Birthday (the 21st) but i had friends surpise me with a visit we watched anime and ate pizza and forgot all about adulting for a day it was nice.   
> Oh and the best thing happened i got my very LDS (Mormon) friend to watch Yuri on ice with me. he loved it but pretended that there was no sweet gayness going on that they were only good friends.......  
> I think that all the rambling i need to get out of my system enjoy the chapter.  
> thank you for your kudos and comments!

Viktor watched as Yuri and Chris lead the Graf siblings out of the dining room and towards the set of stairs that would lead the group to his office then he slowly stood up and started to fill a plate with food. He was going to go cheek on Steven and talk to him he had to make sure he was making the right diction about revealing Yuuri to the Angel. As he was scooping up some peas he felt a hand on his should when he turned to look he found Mila looking at him with concern.

“Viktor, what’s going on? What did she ask for?” the red head asked

He had forgotten he was the only one to receive the Angels last message and the rest of the group was in the dark.  
“She asked for my most guarded secret.” he watched as the group stiffened because every single one of them knew what that meant and that once again Viktor would have to sacrifice his peace of mind for the family. 

Someone called his name but he payed them no mind as he made his way to Steven’s room. He knocked once before entering. He found the other sitting at small table in front of the bedroom window he was slumped over with his face in his hands the man looked defeated, like an alpha that has been away from his mate and pup for too long. Viktor placed the plate in front of Steven before patting him on the shoulder with his mind made up he headed to his office.

When he reached his office door his phone buzzed pulling it out he expected it to be Chris asking where he was but was happily surprised when Yuuri name scrolled across the screen,

Lyubov moya- I have to run to the store do you need anything?

Me- ummm not that I can think of. 

Lyubov moya- ok, I’m making katsudon….the baby is demanding it.

Me- <3 <3 <3 are you already using our unborn child as an excuse to make your favorite dish? 

Lyubov moya-Hey, you love it just as much as I do. 

Me- And that’s why I’m going to come home for super, I’m heading into my last meeting now it shouldn’t last too long. Plus I want to spent the rest of our anniversary together maybe use some more of those coupons. 

Lyubov moya- [image sent] [a picture of “will do the dishes after supper” coupon.]  
I like this idea ;) <3

Me-not the coupon I was thinking of love. 

Lyubov moya- 0///0 don’t you have a meeting to get too?

Me-I do but teasing you is so much fun. But your right I really should be in there now. I’ll call you as soon as I’m out. <3 

Viktor smiled and pocketed his phone and finally made his way into his office. once inside he found that the group and made themselves comfortable. Juni and Julian was in the chairs facing his desk with Chris was sitting sideways on Julian’s lap with his legs over the arm of the chair and Yuri was sprawled out on the love seat playing on his phone. He made his way to his own set and sat down.

“About time you got here what took you so long?” Yuri grumbled at him

“I went to check up on Steven.” Then he turned to Juni “I accepted your price on one condition what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room and if it finds its way to any of my enemies I will find you and kill you and your brother myself.” 

The girl just started at him for a moment before pulling her phone out and typing Viktor pulled his phone out as well knowing he was about to need it. His phone was the only one that went off.

Angel-what about Chris? Killing my brother would destroy him.

Viktor let out a low growl “I know that but he also knows what length I would go to keep this secret safe.”  
Chris and Yuri shared a glance both confused on what was going on.

Juni thought for a moment then nodded.   
Angel- I will not use this information for personal gain. But this will also cost you. 

“And what would the price be this time?” Viktor asked 

Angel- I’ll let you know after you tell me your secret. 

Viktor nodded his head in a silence agreement then pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. Finding the right one he unlocked the top drawer of his desk once opened he pulled out a picture frame with his and Yuuri’s wedding portrait. Yuuri was wearing an all-white tux with a blue rose flower crown on top of his head while Viktor was in a gray tux that almost matched his hair with a bow tie and vest to match the flowers on top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri was looking at the camera Viktor was smiling down gently at his husband. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his perfect mate.

He turned the pitcher frame around showing it to the group before him. 

“Your price was my most guarded secret and his name is Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov.”

****  
Two years ago in Moscow

Rage was pouring out of Viktor he smelt of it and even looked like he would kill anyone who looked at him the wrong way even Chris was walking a good foot behind him hell the crowd before him was parting like the red seas just to stay away from the murderous alpha. 

He had just left his father’s funeral. He had held his sobbing step mother for two hours and he wanted blood. He wanted the blood of the inter Leroy family for their betrayal. A week ago they had met up for what they thought was a routine trade little did they know they were walking into a trap. Viktor cursed again he didn’t remember much after watching his father go down with a bullet between his eyes he doesn’t even remember getting shot one moment he was at the warehouse the next he was waking up in Chris’s newly opened clink with a hole in his shoulder. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder “Viktor we passed JL.” Chris said backing off again after his friend sent him a death glare. But The Russian nodded and back tracked to the entrance of the small café.

Java lava or JL as the locals called it is a family ran café that Viktor helped out with a small gang problem he “chased” the gang out then laid claim on the territory to keep the sweet Popov family safe.  
As soon as the bell above the door opened the teen behind the counter went to give the normal greeting but froze after seeing the state that Viktor was in. Chris quickly walked up to the counter

“Anna, please go get Albert Viktor is in a bad mood and a beta like your papa will handle him a lot better.” The girls eyes went wide as she smelt Viktor and dropped her eyes she was a newly presented omega and Chris new what effects an angry alpha could have on the poor girl. 

Anna nodded and took off to the back of the shop. A minute later a small plump man walked up and Viktor watched as Chris ordered there drinks before turning to the wall of fame. JL made a two pound hamburger and if you finished it you got your meal for free and a picture on the wall. Viktor found repulsive and fascinating at the same time. But he needed a distraction and something beside the cafés costumers to scowl at. He found one new picture on the wall when he first smelt Vanilla and cinnamon in the air he thought nothing of it maybe Chris had ordered a new drink but he found himself relaxing and his rage started to simmer down and then he heard a giggle in the back of the café and it was the sweetest sound he ever had the pleasurer of hearing. He snapped his head in the direction of the beautiful mellowed and there in the very back in his favorite booth sat the most gorgeous man that he ever laid eyes on. The man had raven hair and dorky blue rimmed glasses that he wore over his eyes that were the type of brown that reminded him of hot chocolate on a cold winters night. And then he smiled and the poor man was left breathless. Chris walked up and handed the Russian his coffee and said something that he didn’t register all he could do was stare at the man in the booth. 

Chris turned to look at what held his friends attention. “Oh there in your booth I’ll go asked them to movie.” Before Chris could take a step Viktor grabbed his arm.   
“No don’t! We can take the one next to him.” The Russian almost yelled as he awoke form his daze the Swiss man eyed him carefully as he sensed his changed mood. Last he cheeked his friend was about to murder the next person who bumped into him and now he was fumbling with his drink and mumbling something about beauty and vanilla under his breath. Viktor gave his arm another squeeze before letting go and walking to the back of the café when a dark haird dark skinned boy ran past him.

“PHICHIT NO!” his sweet Asian yelled

“Oh, Phichit yes!” the other boy gave his friend? A mischievous smirk holding up a phone “I’m going to call Ciao Ciao right now and tell him the news.” And the boy was out the door.

The Asian man stood up and went running to stop the other from man but ended up tripping over a bag and right into Viktor spilling his coffee down his very expensive three piece suit. The younger man’s face went pail as his eyes went wide. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He pulled the bag away from his foot before pulling a hand towel out of it and started to dab at the stain. “Can I pay for dry cleaning?, This suite looks like it cost more than my college tuition!”

“You’re Probably right about that.” Chris said watching Viktor as he just stood there letting omega pat him down. He was starting to get worried since he hasn’t said anything just stared wide eyed at the Japanese boy “Viktor, are you all right?” he finally asked. 

The boy stopped his dapping and finally looked up panicking he asked “Did you get burnt? That coffee must have been hot. Is there hospital nearby? I will pay for the visit!”

Viktor didn’t say thing just looked at the other man while planning their wedding because he was going to marry this boy. The smell the omega’s panic started to feel the air and it kicked Viktor out of his fantasy he blinked once before placing a hand on the Asians shoulder giving him his best smile. “I’m fine, there no need for a hospital Visit.”

The boy blushed and looked away “that’s good.” He looked up again shyly meeting the taller man’s eyes “Can I at least buy you a new coffee and maybe pay for half of the dry cleaning.”  
Viktor’s smile grow bigger this boy was just too cute.

“Don’t worry about the dry cleaning but I would love another cup of coffee.”

The boy blushed and nodded while deflating a little bit then all at once brightened “I know since you won’t let me pay for dry cleaning you can have my free tickets!” the bag that Viktor dubbed tripping for love was once again in the boys hands has he went hunting for something he finally pulled three tickets that were more than a little bent and handed them to Viktor.

“There for the Rostelecom cup. There VIP passes for both skates your get your badges at the door you’ll be rink side and on the last day you get to go to the banquet I’ll just need your name and the name of the other two who will be coming with you.”

The alpha looked at the tickets in his hands “I Can’t possible take your tickets , how would you get in.” he paused for a moment before trying to a hand back one of the tickets. “I insist you come with us.”

The omega shook his head and smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. “Don’t worry about me I’ll be there. The tickets were for some friends that couldn’t make it.” The boy handed him a napkin and a pen “so can I please get the names for the badges?” 

Viktor wrote down his, Chris’s and his nephews names before handing back the napkin. The boy folded the napkin and put in his pants pocket before shoving the rest of his items back into tripping for love. He turned back to Viktor “sorry again about your suite, but I have to run I have a friend to kill I hope to see you at the rink.” And with that the boy was gone.

***  
Later that night

Viktor was pacing back and forth in his front room while Chris was lounging on his love sit. “How could I forget to ask his name?!” 

Chris Chuckled at him. “Well my old friend you were dazed for most of the conversation. Hell you were dazed before he even ran into you.”

The alpha stopped and turned to his friend. “Did you see the way he blushed how could I not be dazed?” 

“He was quite cute. Do you think he is into omegas?” he asked teasingly

Viktor gasped “how dare you try to still my sweet angel from me! I thought we were friends!”

“I’m joking, I’m just glade your back to your old self. After last week I thought we lost you there for a few days.”

The Russian sat down on the other love sit across from his friend. “You did….if it wasn’t for that omega I would still be gone.”

Chris cocked his head to the side “what do you mean?”

“When I smelt him it calmed me. At first I thought it was the coffee since he smells like Vanilla and cinnamon but after he left and the smell went with him and I realized that was his sent I kind really miss it.” Viktor flopped over to his side hugging one of the pillows sitting on his seat.

“That’s strange his smell wasn’t that strong to me.” Chris looked at his friend then a smile lit his face. “Viktor, I think you just found your soul mate!” he said excitingly “remember when we were kids and your father would go off about soul mates. The way you were dazed and his smell was really strong to you alone! It all makes since.” 

“Chris I miss my dad and I still really want his murders dead at my feet, but he was not the best role model when it came to relationships. He started calling everyone he fancied his soul mate and had my sister at sixteen.”

“So he started his family young……but after your sister came you. And I do believe your mother was his soul mate how could she not with the way he always talked about her.”

Viktor sat back up “I guess your right Georgi and I are two years apart. And he didn’t get married to Yana and have Mila till I was what eight, ten. But I really do wonder if I have other siblings running around Alisa and I are sixteen years apart.”

The Swiss man shrugged “who knows and cares let’s get back to you. Are you going?”

Viktor nodded “I am. I have to see him again! Plus my little Yuri will be so excited to go! He has been going off about Figure skating since he was ten I was going to buy us tickets this year but with everything that been going on I forgot.”

Chris nodded “that’s understandable. By the way how is your shoulder I didn’t dare aske earlier. Also why aren’t you wearing your sling I told you that you needed to use it for two weeks!”  
“It clashed with my suite so I didn’t want to use It.” the other man pouted. “As for my shoulder it’s a little sore but nothing I can’t handle.”

“You my friend are extra.” The Swiss man teased 

***  
Day of the short program 

“Vita you are the best uncle ever!” Yuri stated as he looked down at the badge that held his name in gold lettering. “You should get coffee spilt on you more often!” the boy said with a wide grin.

Viktor smiled back down at his nephew. “I don’t think everyone cares VIP skating tickets in the bottom of their bags Yura.”

“Well they should! I still can’t believe you never got his name. But I guess memory loss dose come with old age.”

Viktor gasped draping himself over the younger Russian “Yura you’re so mean! I’m only 28!” 

Viktor was relieved to see his nephew in high spirts the loss of his grandfather hit the boy hard and Viktor didn’t know how to help the angsty teenager till the sweet stranger tripped into him. When he had presented the tickets to Yuri he was pleased the shock on the boy’s face before he hugged him witched shocked Viktor in return he hadn’t received a hug for his nephew since the boy was twelve and now at sixteen the boy had dubbed hugs un-fucking-cool. 

Yuri pushed at Viktor “Get off me your Fucking heavy!” 

“Yuri you may want to watch your tongue we are VIP guests. Also our guide is leaving you two behind.” Chris said walking back up to the pair. 

Yuri broke free of his uncle and ran up to the guide Viktor and Chris fallowed behind him. There guide was talking to Yuri about what Viktor thought was a point system when they rounded a corner and there before him on a poster lining the wall was his beautiful stranger. 

“That’s him!” he yelled catching the attention of both his companions. 

“What are you talking about old man?” Yuri asked walking up to his uncle 

“That’s who tripped into me and gave me the tickets.” He pointed at the poster once more. 

Yuri eyes went wide. “That’s who gave you the tickets? Do you know who that is.” He asked excitedly

“Yuri If your uncle knew who he was he wouldn’t have been pouting the last two days.” Chris pointed out to the teen.

“That Katsuki Yuuri the most decorated figure skater in history! He has won the grand pix five years in a row and this year is going to be his sixth! Not to mention all the other completions he has melded in most of them also gold. And he is super cool because we share the same name!!” The teen turned to his uncle “Please tell me we are going to meet him!”

There guide step up to them with a chuckle “You know your stuff young man. And you’re in luck Yuuri asked to meet you after the competition.”

“REALLY!” uncle and nephew said at the same time while Chris just shook his head he could tell who was more excited.

There guide lead them to their sets and helped them get settled in with drinks, popcorn and programs. Going over it Viktor almost cried when he seen that Yuuri was going on very last.   
Over the next hour Viktor sat back and watched the skaters go on one by one. He only recognized a few of the songs they skated but was confused on the scoring he asked Yuri once to go over it with him but was hushed by his nephew who didn’t take his eyes off the ice. During what he was calling half time the ice was resurfaced for the second group. There guide came back with some more refreshments and pointed out the restrooms. After a trip to said restrooms the guide told them he would be back to escort them to meet Yuuri. 

After a two other skaters went on Chris nudged Viktor and pointed to rink side were the skaters have been entering the ice And there stood his perfect stranger he was talking to two other men one he recognized as the young man that was with him at the café the other looked older than the other two with long thick hair. Viktor watched as he pulled the dark skinned man into a hug before he step onto the ice. Yuuri called out something he didn’t catch and the other now center ice smiled and gave a thumbs up. The announcer was introduced the skater as Phichit Chulainont. 

The Russian pictured Phichit’s death ten different ways by the time he was done skating. Yuri poked his uncle “Vita you need to chill your starting to smell pissed off.”

“He hugged my Yuuri!” he said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Again you need chill, Phichit and Yuuri are just really good friends.”

“How do you know! They could be matted!” the older man snapped.

“Phichit is like the king of social media among the skaters and it just so happens I fallow him. A few years back someone made a commit about them being matted the next day he posted a pitcher of him and his boyfriend now mate with Yurri as a third wheel . I Think I may still have it on my phone.”

He watched as Yuri pulled out his phone after a minute he turned the screen to face him showing a pitcher of two men embracing sharing a tender kiss while Yuuri was hugging and kissing a tree that the two was standing under with one foot popped up behind him. The older Russian settled down and looked over to watch as the older man and Phichit walk over to what Yuri was calling the kiss and cry to get his score when he turned his eyes back to Yuuri he found the younger man staring at him he gave a small blush after being caught but smiled and gave small wave before quickly turning around and disappearing behind a set of curtains. 

“That was adorable.” Chris awed making Viktor jump he didn’t notice the Swiss man leaning into him. “I really can’t wait till the two of you meet again. I wonder if he feels your soul mate bond as well.” Chris added tapped his chin while thinking.

“Chris we’re not going becoming one of your experiments. “ Viktor warned 

“I’m just observing I would never experiment on my oldest and dearest friend or his mate. I’m just really curious about soul mates or true mates. It’s been called both in my studies. I think we just missed a program. But look the next skater is up and he’s a cutie pie.”

Viktor shook his head and watched as Yuri mumbled the name of the skater to Chris before turning to his uncle “Yuuri is up next I can’t wait to see him skate IRL!”  
“Is IRL his program?” Viktor asked cocking his head to one side 

“God, you’re so old! No it’s not his program it means in real life!” The teen grumbled 

“Why must you keep calling me old?” the older Russian whined. 

The younger of the two didn’t reply just watched as the skater did his thing. To Viktor the program was going on for ever he just wanted the boy to be off the ice so he could watch his Yuuri skate. He still couldn’t believe that they shy young man that tripped into him was a world famous skater. It was also hard for him to admit that he jealous of his nephew since he knew more about his soul mate then he did. 

While Viktor was lost in his own little world for the tenth time that night the skater stepped off the ice and in to the kiss and cry. Once his score was released and the cheers died down the announcer came back over the loudspeaker.

“Our last skater for tonight needs no introduction but don’t that stop you from giving him a big hello and welcome Yuuri Katsuki to the ice.”  
The crowd around Viktor exploded in excitement he could almost feel his sat vibrate from all the cheers his Yuuri was receiving. He watched as Yuuri skated on to the ice waving as he made a wide circle before he found his way to the center of the ice. Viktor breathe caught in his throat when he noticed Yuuri was looking at him with his big brown eyes it was like he was telling him not to take his eyes off him And how could he. His soul mate looked lovely in his costume (It’s his duet stay close to me costume. surprise ;P) 

“Yuuri will be skating to Aria: Stay close to me.” 

When the music started and Yuuri began to skate Viktor’s jaw dropped. He had been watching skaters all afternoon but none of them compared to the man on the ice now. He watched as the skater as he danced on his blades telling his story of longing. Because that what the song was about longing for one’s true mate. He watched as Yuuri reached out before pulling his arm back to himself after finding nothing to hold on to he looked sad . Viktor kept is eye on the skater while mentally yelling at him that he was here his true mate was right there he didn’t have to search anymore. He wanted the omega to stop looking so lost. then as fast as Yuuri's program began it was over with Yuuri standing center ice reaching out to Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY for a longer chapters! sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. but the chapter was almost 10 pages in Microsoft word so i was like yup thats a good place to stop.   
> next Chapter we will finish how they met and we may get to the rescue plan.  
> OH i realized I was spelling Julian wrong in my other chapters. i was spelling it the girls way poor boy. i will go back and fix it maybe tonight since i don't work.  
> I wrote something about Phichit's mate. i was so not planing on him really having a mate but the story was like yes he has one so Alexander Turnner was born. you'll meet him later on.  
> Viktors family tree- Dimitri was his father, mother Victoria (passed during his birth), Alisa is his older sister she is 16 years older then Viktor. then there is Gorge who is two years younger then Viktor. then there is Mila who is 10 years younger then Viktor. Alisa had Yuri when she was 24 And viktor was 12. step mom is Yana (Mila's mother.) I'm sorry if this is confusing....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this chapter is how they met but through Yuuri's point of view. the other half is back to Viktor talking to the Grafs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get a chapter out. I got really sick again and had zero energy so i found myself in bed watching a lot of anime when i didn't have to work. anyway I'm going to try to wright everyday this month for nanowrimo so i'm hoping to get a few new chapters up Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter

Yuuri bent over clasping his hands to his knees trying to catch his breath after his short program. He had skated pouring his every emotion from the last few days into it his program. He wanted the strange alpha from the café to look only at him and to feel everything he was. Ever since he ran in to the silver haired man he couldn’t get him out of his head.

**Back at the café**

 The strangers smell hit him once he walked into the café the musky meadow smell had him distracted enough that  Phichit took advantage of the moment and had him agree to an interview for Japan he had been avoiding. Yuuri watched as his best friend bolt from the cafe but when he went to fallow him to stop him from calling he found himself crashing into the source of the very distracting sent spilling coffee down his very expensive looking suite. He was mortified and just kept on talking he thinks at one point he agreed to buy him another coffee and then he found himself digging in his bag for the tickets that Celestino gave all his skaters so they could invite family and friends to watch them skate. he handed the tickets to the alpha and right before he ran out of the building he remembered to get the names to go along with the tickets.

 

After Yuuri ran from the Java Lava and rounded the corner that leads to the event hotel and froze he wanted to go back to the café and jump in the man’s arms. He pulled out the napkin he had the alpha right his names on and looked over them. Yuri Pliestskey, Christophe Ginacometti, and Viktor Nikiforov he wondered what one of them was his alpha. He smelled the napkin and the hint of meadow clang to hit. Yuri paused realizing what he was doing and pulled the napkin away from his face. What am I same creeper he mumbled to himself and continued to head back to the hotel.

Once inside his room he called Celesrino to tell him about the VIP tickets and to see if he had set up the interview to his demise the interview was set for tomorrow after practice. But on the up side he took the names for the tickets and told him that that he would handle everything after double checking the spelling he told Yuuri to get some rest and hanged up.

Yuuri tossed his phone on to his night stand and flopped over on to his bed and rolled into a ball. He was feeling depressed which was odd for him sure he dealt with anxiety his whole life but he never felt depressed. His thoughts kept on going back to the stranger and how much he wanted to run his hands through his hair while they he talked because his voice was like honey or what it would feel like to have his alpha wrap his arms around him. Once again he froze that was the second time he had used the term his alpha.  He shot out of bed and grabbed his phone and called Phichit.

His friend picked up on the first ring “Yuuri don’t be mad at me Ciao Ciao asked me to talked you into it and I spotted an opening and I took it.” 

Yuuri didn’t know how to answer sure he was a little upset about the interview but he was more worried about the longing he was feeling for total stranger.

 “Yu are you are ok.” the Thai man asked when his friend didn’t respond

“Phi I think there something wrong with me.” He whispered

“I’ll be right there Yuuri, take a deep breath in and let it out slow. Dame it why is the elevator going so slow!”

Yuuri listened as his friend ran form the elevator and into the hall. Once he could hear his friend running down the hall he let the phone slip from his hand on to the floor. He hadn’t realized he was going into panic attack till he whispered to his friend. His hands clenched at his chest since he couldn’t breath and his vision was started to go dark around the edges and he was getting really cold his hotel door flew open and Phichit was beside his rubbing his back while talking to him about skating then to his hamsters the he knew Yuuri adored. But nothing was pulling him out of the attack. After a few minutes he realized his best friend was no longer talking to him and was on his phone his voice was panicked. Yuuri wanted to reach out to Phichit but instead he found himself reached out and grabbed the napkin that was crumpled next to him on the bed he pulled it up to his face and took a deep breath taking in the hint of alpha that was clinging the thin paper. After a couple of more deep breaths he noticed his body starting to relax. When his vision cleared he found both Phichit and Celesrino hovering over him.

“Oh my god Yuuri you had me worried all my normal tricks didn’t work so I called Celesrino. And you smelt like you were going into a drop. What do you have in your hand?” the Thai man cried pulling his best friend into a hug.

 Once His friend pulled away from him Yuuri showed him the napkin. “He helped me.”

“Who?” the pair in front of him asked.

“Alpha.” Yuuri sat up and told his team mates what happened in the café and what had set him off.

Celesrino nodded his head before speaking. “Well that explains why you were going into a drop. Your Omega was having separation anxiety. We are lucky you his sent on something.  We also need find out who he is. On the up side we have tree names and the down side we don’t know which one he is.”

“You should leave that to me!” Phi cut in “I’m sure with my social media skills we can find out which one he is.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?” Yuuri asked sounding down again

The oldest in the room patted him on the back. “That’s impossible a soul mate bond goes both ways.  Once you two got a whiff of each other your bond was set.”

“How do you know so much about soul mates?” Phichit asked the older man

“My parents are soul mate. I had to listen to the story of how they met a million times in great detail. It was horrifying. But I lived and became your great coach. Now let’s get that napkin in a baggie so the smell doesn’t disappear and Phi needs to get to start searching for you mystery man.”

The next day after his interview that wasn’t as bad as Yuuri thought it would be. Phichit came running up to him

“I found him! it turns out he was the third name on the list Viktor and I even found his Instagram look he posted a pitcher of him and the Yuri from the list. It turns out that’s his nephew and they’re coming to tomorrows show!”

Yuuri took his friends phone and looked at the Pitcher on the screen. It was his alpha with his arm draped over a blond teen boy each of them holding up a bent ticket with the caption the Rostelecom cup here we come.

Yuuri threw himself at his friend hugging him before lifting him up and spinning in a gleefully around.

“He’s coming!” the older boy giggled then it hit him. “He’s coming……what do I do Phichit? He’s coming!”

“First you need to put me down.” Yuuri set his friend back onto his feet. “Second you’re going to blow him away with your short program.”

**back at the rink**

Once Yuuri was breathing evened out he stood up strait and faced the judges and bowed to them before he headed to the exit. He found Phichit waiting for him with his blade guards before he could take them from his friend Phichit grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“That was beautiful Yuuri! And Viktor couldn’t keep his eyes off of you it was kinda sweet.”

Yuuri blushed “really?”

“Really, Really” the younger of the two said letting go of his friend and handing him his guards. “Now get to the kiss and cry to get your score. Not that you need it. Everyone here already knows you’re in first place.”

Phichit was right Yuuri score for his short program was 102.69 landing him in first place with Phichit behind him with 95.89.

 After receiving his score Yuuri made a mad dash to the locker room where he took a quick shower and put his street close back on. He was pacing the locker room trying to keep his anxiety under control when Phichit walked in.

“Yuuri everything is going to be fine.  I talked to Alex and he is going to take them to the gift shop before you guys meet up in the prep room.”

“Are you sure it was ok making Alex play tour guide. He did come to watch you skate.”

“Don’t worry he go to watch both of us. He even said he got some really good shots of us. Plus he loves roleplaying.” They young man said while he gave his friend a wink making Yuuri blush bright red.

“I didn’t need to know that Phi.” The omega sputtered covering his face.

Phichit busted out laughing. “But I got you to stop worrying right! Any way Alex said playing guide was really easy all he really did was make sure they had snacks and pointed them to the bathroom. He also said we don’t have to worry about them not knowing who you are apparently the kid in the picture is a big fan of yours and all most fainted when Viktor pointed out your poster.”

“Great now I have two people to let down if they don’t like me.” Yuuri mumbled to himself but Phichit heard him and walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Yuuri, everything is going to be fine. This Viktor guy is your soul mate and by the way he looks at you I know he already really likes you. Plus Alex and I will be there and if we have to we will get rid of him for you if things go south. Witch I doubt will happen.”

Phichit kept Yuuri calm till his phone lit up from a text form Alex letting him know the group was now heading to the prep room.

The pair was the first to reach the room so Yuuri just paced in front the back wall. He stopped when he heard laughter down the hall soon after Alex walked in fallowed by the musky meadow smell he came to love over the past two days. His eye snapped up meeting the sky blue eyes of his mate. It felt like time stopped as he took in every inch of the man before. His mate was a head taller than him. His silver hair was short with long bangs in front he thought the style fit is mate perfectly. He was dressed in a suite much like the one he was wearing the day he ran into him at the café making Yuuri feel under dressed in his levies and simple blue sweater.

The next thing Yuuri knew Viktor was in front him taking his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before meeting his eyes once more.

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov and if you’ll have me starting today I’m going to be your mate.”

*Present time –Viktor*

 “A-and then the poor boy just up and fainted right on the spot.” Chris gaped trying to control his laughter but was failing miserably.

“The look on the old man’s face was priceless. I still think I have the picture somewhere.” Yuri added while he too was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

Viktor sat has his desk hiding his red face in his hands. While he was in the middle of telling the Graf siblings how he met the love of his life Chris and Yuri somehow took over the tale. He was going to tail It how he remembered it witch didn’t include his and Yuuri first date being over two trays of hospital food.

Chris sobered up and patted his best friend on the back. “It turned out well in the end. Yuuri only had to stay in the hospital overnight and went on to win gold the following day.”

Juni grabbed her cell phone and her finger flew over the keys

Angel-You’re telling me you’re married to The Yuuri Katsuki

“It’s Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov now we were married a year ago today.” Viktor answered the girl

Angel- Chris you trader! You knew all this time and you never told me that your boss was married to my idol!

Chris chuckled “I was sworn to secrecy. Even if I wasn’t I would have still kept it as if it was.”

The omega girl nodded her head then turned back to Viktor

Angel- How dose Yuuri feel about your profession?

“Yuuri doesn’t know. I told him when we met that my family owns an import and export business.” Viktor answered.

“If he doesn’t know about the Bratva how do you keep him safe?” Julian asked

 “I have hired a group of men that keeps him safe. They know if anything happens to him it’s not their lives on the line but their loved ones.”

Juni grabbed her phone again to ask another question but Viktor held up his hand to stop. “If you ask any more questions I’m going to count it as your payment.”

The girl pouted at him then typed started to type again.

Angel- Fine. As for your payment I want you to take a puppy off my hands

The blond Russian looked at the girl like she had gone mad

“A puppy?” Yuri almost yelled. “You could literally ask for his right nut and he would give it to you just to keep Katsudon safe. But you’re giving him a puppy instead.”

The girl shrugged nonchalantly

A-I have no need fora lonely nut but I am currently over flowing with puppies.

“You’re crazy if I were you I would take advantage of the situation. Instead of giving I would be taking I him for all he’s worth

The omega girl glared daggers at the blond tiger wiping out her phone typing faster then what Viktor thought possible

Angel-unlike someone standing in front of me I’m not a power hungry ass hat!!

The two young adults stared each other down neither of them willing to be the first to look away. Viktor was impressed with the young omega. Most omegas would have looked away and bared their necks by now but this girl was standing her ground. He noticed his nephew truing red he knew the boy was used to people kissing his ass trying to get on his good side everyone knew he was the next in line when Viktor steps down or worse gets killed.

Before anyone could break the pair up the office door slammed opened and Mila ran in

“Viktor we have a problem, the scum holding Stevens’s family just called. Sara is tracing it now but Stevens not doing so hot.”

Viktor was up and running down the hall to Sara’s lab as soon as he bust thru the door he was by Sara’s side she passed him a set of head phone as soon as he placed them over his head he heard a woman screaming on the other end

“Please just stop I’ll do it……I’ll do it just please stop hurting my mate.” Steven sobs were mixing in with the screams.

“How much longer does he have to keep them on line.” He asked Sara pulling off the head phones

“Two more minutes, we have the cell tower the call is bouncing off they used a new phone so I need the full five minutes before I can track it……they are talking about time and place now.” Sara grabbed a pen and pad and started to wright down everything she heard.

“It’s a another drug drop, they want him to pick it up and deliver it to someone named Pavel Kozlov…….He’s now trying to buy some time by asking about his daughter…he only has a minute left.…….30 seconds left……..10……5 Got it! Give me five minutes and I’ll have your location.”

Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding he patted Sara on the shoulder then turn to leave he found himself bumping into the very man he was setting out to find.

“Chris round everyone up now and send them to my office we need to make a plan now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger this chapter was 7 pages in word and almost 3,000 words and my brain still not fully working after being sick for so long. i hope to have the next chapter up next week.


	6. Tidbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two short stories that take place after Yuuri's and Viktor's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that time I was all rearing to go beat nanowrimo but the universe had other planes for me like anther dip in my health and a car accident. I'm fine the herd of sheep that was in the middle of the road at night not so much. OK i only killed one but still my car was in the shop for almost a month. with the stress of my health, the accident, and Christmas i decided to but my writing on the back burner but I'm back and ready to dive head first into this story. it may be slow going but I'm hopping to update at lest twice a month if not more. i love this story and don't want it to die.  
> I wrote two tidbits to get back in the habit of writing I hope you like them.  
> Happy reading!

First date- Hospital after short skate.

Viktor watched as the blush once more bloomed across Yuuri’s face. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the gorgeous men sitting beside him. Yuuri glanced away again only to look up once more then back down only to repeat the process with each glance back up his blush deepened. 

Viktor couldn’t let the awkwardness to continue no matter how amusing he found he’s Yuuri’s shyness to be so he did the only thing he could think of and that was to try to strike up a conversation.  
“How are you feeling?” apparently that was the wrong thing to ask. Yuuri buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Viktor didn’t know what to do he started to panic the nurse told him not to get Yuuri worked up and Phichit threatened him with media suicide if he hurt his best friend in any way. 

“MyYuuriwhatswrongdoineededtocallthenurse.” Victor was talking so fast his words blended into one he reached out to the nurse call button but before he could press it a hand shot out and stopped him. 

“N-no. I’m S-sorry.” The younger man whispered. “I’m sorry I fainted before we could go out to eat. A-and that you had to wait so long in the hallway and that you had to send your friends back to the hotel…….If you want you can go and be with them.” Yuuri looked down twisting the hospital blanket between his hands.

Now he got it his Yuuri was feeling guilty how things turned out. It wasn’t the first meeting either of them had in mind. But Viktor was willing to make it work. The Russian stood only to sit back down next to Yuuri on the Hospital bed and took both his hands into his own. 

“There is no place I would rather be then right here.” He watched as the blush reappeared over the other man’s face this time accompanied with the most breath taking smile Viktor ever witnessed. 

An hour later they both had a try of hospital food. They were told it was roasted chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and peas but both had their doubts. but the questionable meat broke the awkwardness between them and they talked freely with each other. It was the best date either one of them had been on even if it was over trays of hospital food.  
<<<<<  
First Detroit visit-Detroit, two weeks after first meeting

To say Yuuri was excided was the understatement of the year. His mate and Pup was coming to Detroit to spend two week with him. Sure they only had been away from each other for a week since they met in Moscow. But that was a week too long. His omega was reaching out for it alpha sure he had the blanket and other items Viktor and scented for him but it was starting to not be enough. 

The Russians plane was due to land any time and Yuuri was pacing in front of their gate till Alex came and pulled him back just in time for the gate to open and a herd of tired passengers stomped passed. Yuuri stood on his tippy toes trying to look for any signs of silver or blond when the last passenger passed his heart dropped there was no Viktor or Yuri to be seen. He turned to Phichit and Alex tears threatening to spill The Thai man walked over and wrapped him in a hug but soon pulled away and turned Yuuri back to the gate were a pair of travel-weary Russians stood. 

Yuuri leaped at them tackling them to the ground an arm wrapped around each of them nosed pushed against Viktor sent gland. Viktor chuckled wrapping his free arm around his mate while Yuri awkwardly patted his adopted mothers back a few times before dropping it back down to the ground for more support. 

After a few minutes Yuuri pulled away. “I thought you weren’t coming when I didn’t see you in the crowed.” He sniffled and wiped the happy tears form his face. 

“Oh my Yuuri, why would we want to be anywhere else?” Viktor said standing up pulling Yuuri along with him.

“I didn’t want to get trampled by the other passenger so Viktor waited with me. Sorry to make you worry.” Yuri explained while he too stood up. Viktor jaw dropped never in his nephews sixteen year of life has he heard him apologize to anyone. Yuuri was helping them both become better men.

After leaving the airport the group decided it was time to eat. Yuri demanded his first meal in the U.S be the greasiest cheeseburger they could find with heaping side of fries. Yuuri and Phichit smiled at each other knowing just were to go.

Sully’s Diner was just around the corner from the rink and the two skaters spent most of their lunch breaks at the dine drooling over the greasy foods they wish they could eat instead of the salads of grilled chicken they had in front of them. And tonight was no exception while the rest of the party was enjoying the mound of fries in the middle of the table Yuuri and Phichit looked on with envy as they picked up another crispy carrot stick. Yuuri watched as Phichit tried to sneak a fry only to have his had swatted away by Alex before he was handed yet another carrot stick. Yuuri on the other hand thought he would have more luck with Viktor or even Yuri but Alex was watching both closely so neater of them got a change to sneak him any form of greasy goodness.

>  
Yuuri glided over the ice with ease trying to suppress the giggle that was bubbling out of his chest as he watched his pup and mate struggle over the ice pushing along the plastic polar bears they use to teach young skaters. He couldn’t help but pull out his phone a snap a few pictures before skating another circle around the pair smiling like a fool. 

Viktor could tell his mate was having the time of his life sharing his love for the ice with the two new loves of his life but he was about ready to get off for he could just watch Yuuri. He loved watching him on the ice making music with each movement of his body. Each flic of the wrist every step he took was a note of pure perfection and he couldn’t help follow every movie he made which is why he probably found himself falling on his ass once more. 

“You needed to keep your eyes in front of you Viktor and keep ahold of your bear.” Yuuri giggled as he helped him up once again.

“I bet Yuri is not fairing any better then what I am.” Viktor pouted

Yuuri shyly scratched his chin before pointing over to were Yuri was now bear free skating backwards with Phichit smiling ear to ear. 

“Turns out he is a natural born skater.” Yuuri states proudly

Viktor just shook his head before taking ahold of his bear that he had name life support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the two tidbits!
> 
> the next chapter is going to be through Yurio's point of view! it taking me a bit to wright but it is slowly getting there. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fluffling sorry that it took me so long to update. this year has been a tough one. Like i mentioned in kitty kitty,meow meow i had a few heath scares and decided to step back form writing and focus on my health. now that every thing is cleared up it been hard trying to get back into the habit of of writing and it didn't help that my notes for this story got lost.  
> I had to go back and read what i wrote and kicked my but half way thou for reading in it word on not on here so i could have edit it.  
> Any way Happy reading and all that.

Yuri was fuming as he kicked a rock across the parking lot. He got stuck with babysitting duty while the rest of the group was getting ready to raid the warehouse that some sick bastards were holding Steven’s family. 

Viktor had decided since the kidnappers had tortured Stevens mate over the phone that there side of the bargain was null and void so he was free to barge into the warehouse and play the hero. Witched pissed they young Russian off. He was ready to shine and to show his uncle he was more than capable to take on more responsibility over the Bratva.

Yuri was waiting eagerly for his orders as he watched his uncle handed out orders one by one to the group before him Michele, Georgie and Seung-gil made up team A. They would divert the attention away from team B that was made up of Viktor, The Angel, and Beka. While they go and find and extract the young family. Chris and Julian would stay at the manner with Steven, Sara would be keeping tabs on everything from her computers, and Yuri would go sit with Yuuri making excuses for Viktor while Mila drove the getaway car. 

Not that he minded hanging out with katsudon he made great food and was more of a mother to him then his birth mother ever was. It only took the Japanese man less than days of knowing him to claim him as his own pup something about his omega instincts imprinting on him. The young Russian didn’t know how to handle it at first and when Yuuri came to stay with them after worlds he may have said some harsh things to the omega that ended up making the older man cry. He made it up to the Yuuri by finding out what his favorite dish was then with the help of his grandfather Nikolai he turned it in to pirozhki. When he presented the Katsudon Pirozhiki to Yuuri he began to cry again when he was able to talk he explained to the young alpha that he hasn’t had any one make him katsudon of any kind in a very long time. After the two grew close, Yuri enjoyed making Viktor jealous finding ways to have Yuuri dote one him over his mate. The three of them became a close net family he even lived with the pair for year and a half. When Yuri tuned eighteen he decided it was time for him to move out and give the mated pair their own space. The day he moved out Katsudon was a crying mess but he understood that Yuri needed his own space to figure out who he was as an adult alpha. 

As he walked up to the apartment building he nodded at the door man who nodded back in return. It was one of Viktor’s hired men the blond knew he would find another at the front desk even the maintenance worker was some sort of hit man . Hell he wouldn’t be surprised the young woman who cleaned the couples suite was a hire hand. 

After making his presence known to the desk clerk he rode the elevator to the tenth floor and knocked on the door. After a short wait the door flew open  
“Vita did you fo…he’s not coming is he.” Yuri watched as Yuuri’s face drop. The young alpha tried not scrunch up his nose as he walked pasted the omega who smelt bitter as he let out irritated pheromones.

“I’m afraid not. The new clients wanted to see of the shipping yard they would be using and insisted that Viktor be the one to give them the tour.” He said plopping down on the couch 

“I see, Do you know how long they well be?” Yuuri asked taking his a seat next to Yuri

“I’m not sure. He took them to the east port so they mostly likely won’t be back till late tonight.”

“Alright. “ Yuuri said clearly irritated before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen returning moments later with two bowls of rice and meaty goodness. 

“Then there is no reason for my Katsudon to get cold. You can have Viktor’s serving and he can eat left over stew.” Yup Viktor was in trouble when he got home and Yuri couldn’t wait. 

>>>

A shiver ran up Viktor’s spine as he felt a flash of anger run thought his mating bond. Yuuri was pissed and Viktor didn’t really blame him. He knew he should have went home tonight and ate the dinner his husband lovingly prepared for their anniversary but he would be distracted the entire time and Yuuri always knew when there was wrong with him and he dreaded the day he slipped up and His beloved would find out what he really did for a living. 

He let out a sigh as he pulled on his bulletproof vest. He was strapping on his second holster when his door swung open as Chris walked in sporting a mischievous smirk.

“Viktor dear, before you go off playing hero you must tell me what you got for your anniversary.”

The Russian glared at him. “You know damn well what I got for my anniversary.” he all but growled at his friend.

Chris chuckled “touch much? You should know it took me a good half hour to talk Yuuri into keeping it a secret. He wanted to run out of my office to tell you the moment the test came back positive.”

“You should have let him.” The Russian bit back 

“And where’s the fun in that? While we were waiting for the test to come back we got a talking about your anniversary and how he wanted to do something with paper but didn’t know what. One thing lead to another and he eventually agreed to wait and surprise you.” When the Swiss man was finished explaining the alpha tossed a stray bullet at him that hit him lamely on his shoulder they watched it as it rolled across the floor before finding its way under the love seat . 

“You know maybe I am grateful that he decided to wait. It was truly the best gift I could have asked for. But now I’m scared I’m going to fuck things up tonight by getting myself killed and that pup is going to grow up without out me.” Viktor took a deep breath looking away from the tossed bullet. 

“That why I sent Yura to stay with my Yuuri tonight. I know he’s desperately trying to prove that he is ready for more responsibility and I’m sure he is ready but I’m not. I still see him as that sweet baby my sister turned her back on.”

Chris watched his friend for a moment before he reaching under the seat and retrieving the bullet from its hiding place he rolled it around in his hand as he walked stopping in front of Viktor He held the bullet out as the Russian reached for it Chris pulled the bullet away. 

“Change is just around the corner and you my dear Vita are going to have to make a chose. To go with the flow or get swept away by it currents.” 

He offered the bullet once more and as Viktor took the bullet he studied the man before him.

“We’ll just have to wait and see won’t we old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and feed back. 
> 
> check out my other fic Kitty kitty, meow meow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. again sorry about all the dialog.  
> The next chapter will have more Yuuri  
> Sara and Seung-gil daughter name means beautiful in Korean. i could see Seug-gil holding her for the first time and only saying Areum maybe crying a little.  
> Mickeys and Emil son Luca is four.  
> What do you guys thing about Mila and Mari as a couple? I'm thinking of hooking them up......  
> I'm have no clue how to put chapter one on here.....save me now!
> 
> **russian love phrases**  
> moya lyubov- my love  
> Dorogoy- dear  
> Ty moyo solnyshko- you are my sun


End file.
